Orba
Orba is a young villager of Mephius who became a Gladiator at the age of fourteen. After two years he survived to become famous as the 'Iron Tiger' for the particular mask that he always wears.【RNM】V.1 Ch.1 - Iron and Blood (part 2) Appearance and Personality He has dark hair and a slim frame. In the two years he wore the Iron Mask his appearance changed slightly. Where before they were just similar, he now looks exactly like Gil Mephius. His personality is rather curt and direct. Though clever, he is also hard headed and set in his ways. He has been able to keep pushing to improve himself by focusing obsessively on getting revenge on those that have wronged him. He has an obstinate will to live that as enabled him to survive when he otherwise would not. Life Childhood Living in the Apta Region Orba was born to a poor village couple in Drought Valley near the southern boarder of Mephius. Orba's Father died when he was two or three in a cave-in at Apta. As a child (eight or nine years old), Orba was smart enough to learn reading and writing from his older brother, Roan, he was terrible at math. He also was extremely hot blooded and ran around the village getting into constant fights. He loved escaping their poor and struggling life by reading books. Along with Roan and their friend Alice, Orba spent much of his days getting into mischief or fights around the village.【RNM】V.1 Ch.1 - Iron and Blood (part 3) During the war with Garbera, when Orba was about nine or ten, Apta came under siege and Mephius forcefully conscripted soldiers from the near-by villages, including Roan. This is the last time Orab saw Roan. Orba's mother became listless and stopped working after that. When Apta fell three weeks later and Garberan soldiers came to plunder the village, she refused to leave and kept on waiting for Roan to return. When a Garberan soldier started to assault her, Orba attacked him. During the scuffle he discovered a short sword from his brother and killed the solider. His mother and him where just about to be beheaded in retaliation, when they were rescued by an honorable Garberan apprentice knight. After escaping to the north with his mother and the rest of the villagers, they were attacked and massacred by Mephius' General Oubary. This is the last time Orba saw his mother or Alice, and they are presumed dead along most everyone else in the village. Living in Birac Now by himself, Orba started living on the streets and stealing to survive in the city of Birac. He eventually joins up with other boys in similar situations and leads them in a small turf war against a rival gang. He carefully gathers intelligence on his enemies and continued to improve himself through education and training.【RNM】V.1 Ch.2 - Two Boys (part 1) By fourteen, Orba was running and illegal gambling house, meeting with gun-smugglers and planning a large heist. It was at this time that Orba had his first female companion. His gang had over a hundred members, however there were spies that informed on him to the local garrison and he was arrested. After being convicted of the many crimes he had been part of, he is branded on his back with the mark of a slave and sentenced to serve his time as a gladiator. It is at this time that Fedom Aulin notices that his appearance might have a use in the future and places The Iron Mask on him that can not be removed.【RNM】V.1 Ch.3 - A New Mask (part 1) Tarkus Gladiator Troupe He is bought by Tarkas and begins training as a Gladiator under Gowen. The mask randomly starts burning, causing intense pain over prolong periods of time, and almost driving him crazy. After a year and a half the burning pain from the mask had completely stops. Orba gains some fame for killing Meier 'The Baron' in the Tidan arena. Young Adult Volume I *Chapter 1 & 2: A Bloody Life Verne: :In his primer fight at the Ba Roux Amphitheatre he faced off against the famous Ballchain Verne. The was set up so that they were not only fighting against each other, but also to rescue a slave girl before a Sozos kills her. Verne used his superior strength to strike out at Orba, who only evaded. But as soon as he left an opening, Orba cut the chain of his weapon apart and split his head open in a single strike. Though his skills are amazing, the turn around was so fast that the audience did not know how to react. Ineli Mephius: :He then killed the Sozos, who had broken free of its cage, inadvertently saving Ineli Mephius.【RNM】V.1 Ch.1 - Iron and Blood (part 1) Hou Ran: :Hou Ran, one of the slaves in charge of caring for the dragons, is probably the only person Orba will casually talk with or help. They both have withdrawn personalities and could be considered somewhat friends. She was slightly upset at the loss of the Sozos during the previous fight. Tarkas: :Orba continually bugs Tarkas, his owner, to see his slave contract as his term as a gladiator should be up. Tarkas brushes him off and reminds him that he has nowhere else to go anyway. Gowen, Shique, and Gilliam: :Though Gowen, Shique, and Gilliam try to be friendly with Orba, or at least talk to him and give him advice, he treats them slightly rudely and all but ignores their efforts. As he sees no point in becoming friends with someone he may have to kill tomorrow.【RNM】V.1 Ch.1 - Iron and Blood (part 2) *Chapter 3 & 4: Becoming a Prince Fedom Aulin and Hermann: :While preparing for the trip to perform at the prince's wedding, the noble Fedom Aulin arrive at the training ground and informs Orba that he was the one that had the mask placed on him. He has come to remove it and free him, but Orba must still follow his orders. Orba is understandable confused and angry at the situation and is about to become violent when the sorcery, Hermann, starts to remove his mask. :Hermann evokes a type of primal fear in him, as his actions and methods are beyond Orba's understanding. But that is all secondary when the mask that had been on his face for two years finally came off. Though he could now see his face, it was also slightly changed from what he remembered. Fedom then announced that he was no longer Orba, but instead Gil Mephius, Crown Prince of Mephius. :After explaining how he had discovered Orba back in Birac, Fedom claimed that he was to act as a body double for the prince during the upcoming wedding ceremony because of threats to his life. Orba naturally suspected that Fedom was not telling him everything, but he was most concerned about knowing what would become of him after the wedding. Fedom assured him that he would live comfortably as one of his retainers.【RNM】V.1 Ch.3 - A New Mask (part 2) Fedom & Dinn: :Dinn, a page boy that works for Fedom, then spent the next three days training Orba in every way to act the part of Prince Gil. At the wedding banquet, Fedom stayed right next to Orba, directing his every move. Orba was overwhelmed by the overindulgence and extravagance around him. Wanting to immediately kill the oblivious nobles. Vileena: :He also met the third Garberan Princess, Vileena Owell, at the banquet. Though he tried his best, he was obviously awkward, nervous, and passive.【RNM】V.1 Ch.3 - A New Mask (part 3) At first he was surprised by her young age and only thought that she was still a child. However, he noticed later how mature she carried herself and felt somewhat understanding of her circumstances.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 1) Assassins: :The next day, during the the wedding ceremony at the valley alter, Orba was enjoying the irony as he watched the Tarkus Gladiatorial Troupe when the dragons suddenly started rampaging. Orba almost immediately realized that it was a distraction as a sniper attempted to shoot him while a new gladiator attacked Vileena. After Shique saved her, he told Shique to take down the sniper and told the Princess to stay down.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 2) :When the sniper stopped, Orba and Vileena followed some guards to a secret passage, but they were split up as some of the guards turned out to be Garberan soldiers under Ryucown. Orba played the part of a weak and scared prince before quickly taking them down, even capturing one alive. He then followed after Vileena and directed the Mephian soldiers to rescue her. After the dragons were subdued and the assassins either dead or escaped, Orba immediately insured no harm would come to the gladiatorial troupe as many wanted to blame them. Vileena agreed with him and said she believe a Garberan general, Ryucown was involved. Gowen, Shique, and Vileena: :That night Orba invited Gowen and Shique to his room and revealed that he was acting as the prince's double. They were going over the events of the day when Vileena arrived to assure him that Garbera had nothing to do with the attack and that it was most likely the actions of general. After hearing about Ryucown's past, however, their talk soon devolved into a shouting match that almost came to blows. Orba became angered with the way she assumed to know what was best for the common people of her country. It was only the shocking announcement from Fedom that Ryucown had taken over Zaim Fortress in Garbera and that "Gil" was ordered by Guhl Mephius to subjugate him that they stopped shouting.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 3) *Chapter 5 & 6: The First Campaign Fedom: :Fedom continued to hover around Orba and reiterate how he was not allowed to act on his own. However, after arriving in Idoro, Orba heard rumors about how the gladiators were going to be executed to raise troop moral. So he decided to arbitrarily use his position as Crown Prince to appoint them as his personal guards. Fedom was incensed that Orba had acted on his own, but in response to Orba testing his boundaries all Fedom did was make a fee threats.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 1) Oubary Bilan: :Orba was stunned when the reinforcement troops arrived in Idoro lead by General Oubary, the many who had once ordered his village burned and the villagers killed. The man he swore vengeance against and most likely knew and was responsible fore the fates of his loved ones. All during the war meeting, while everyone though the Prince was being obedient, in reality Orba was fighting the urge to strike him dead.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 2) Vileena: :Orba spoke up in support of Vileena after she interrupted that war council and asked to accompany them to during the battle. Though he was at first dismissed, the other commanders became speechless after his sensible arguments that making her the standard-bearer would only help troop moral and the cooperation with the Garberan forces. This was a way for Orba to test her resolve. Oubary, Fedom, and the Generals: :In preparation for the upcoming battle, Orba gave special instructions to the former gladiator Iver, since he come from Garbera. After Ryucown killed two of the messengers and refused to surrender, Orba ordered the troops to stand by as the allied forces from Garbera engaged the enemy first. Despite the anger and frustration of the generals and Garbera's troops, Orba refused to explain himself or allow his forces to act. Not having a clear view of who is his enemy or ally, he instead waits and watches the actions of others.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 3) Over the next five days Orba walked around the camp asking odd questions and scouting out the surroundings. Even his own troops were getting frustrated and confused.【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 1) Vileena: :Orba came across Vileena, who was upset at the Garberan lives being lost while "Gil" did nothing, trying to take an airship. She admitted that if he was not going to do anything then she was going to attempt to talk Ryucown into surrendering. She pointed out that it was now him who was not considering the soldier's lives. The realization that she was right shocked Orba. He was acting like the nobles he hated, but at the same time he knew that if things worked out as he had planned it would be the best possible result with the fewest losses. :Iver returned the next night and, just as Orba thought, they where traitors in the Garberan forces that where prepared to strike. He ordered Gowen to wait in ambush and had Kain act as the Prince in his place (with a helmet on).【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 2) Ryucown: :Guessing that the Garberan soldiers would kidnap Vileena and take her to Ryucown in Zaim Fortress, Orba intercepted them. He then changed into their armor and, with the Princess, infiltrated the fortress along with Shique and a handful of skilled Imperial Guards.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 1) Just as Ryucown was about to kill the Princess, Orba moved in to attack while the guards held back Ryucown's men.【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 3) *Chapter 7 & Epilogue: A Knights Death Ryucown: :Everything was going as planned, except that Orba underestimated Ryucown's skill with the sword and their one-on-one battle dragged on. The plan relied on Orba finishing of Ryucown quickly, but he soon discovered that he did not have the skill to do so. In a desperate attack, Orba allowed his sword to be knocked from his hand as he pulled out a dagger and made a sneak attack, but it was blocked by Ryucown's short sword at the last minute. Much to Orba's shock, the short sword wielded by Ryucown was his, the sword that he used to kill the Garberan solider that was attacking his mother six years ago and was engraved with his name. Vileena: :Just as Ryucown was about to sever his head, Vileena grabbed a soldier's gun and ordered him to stop. She threatened to shoot herself in front of the troops if he did not step down. After listening while Vileena tried to reason with him, Orba demanded his short sword back, revealing that he was the child that Ryucown had saved. The shock allowed him stand up before Ryucown again moved to strike at him.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 2) Shique: :While everyone was distracted by the princess, Shique threw Orba one of his swords and took the gun from Vileena. While Orba and Ryucown continued their duel, Shique held the soldiers back with Vileena as a hostage. Then escaped with her in the nearby airship. Ryucown: :Now once again armed, Orba renewed his duel with Ryucown and blocked him from pursuing Vileena. but he had learned from his earlier mistakes and was able to block Ryucown's strike and land a fatal blow, killing him. As he lay dying, Ryucown again asked Orba his name and this time he told him. Seeking revenge for their fallen general, the remaining rebels surrounded Orba and the Imperial guards protecting him. But at that moment the combined Mephian and Garberan army, with Vileena leading them, came rushing towards the fort and at her behest, Ryucown's remaining soldiers surrendered. Vileena: :Before leaving Orba reclaimed his short sword with his name on it. Then he quietly headed back to camp, Vileena personally came up to him and thanked him for is difficult battle and his words that helped her decide what to do. But he only silently walked away.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 3) Oubary and Fedom: :As he walked back to the camp, Orba came across Oubary. He considered killing him then and there, as he only had two guards with him. But decided to wait for a better chance. :He also came across Fedom, who threatened and demanded he stop acting on his own. However, Orba became more and more convinced that Fedom was acting on his own and that the situation with the Prince was more complex then he was letting on. Guhl and Ineli Mephius: :Several days later, Orba, acting as the prince, was praised and rewarded by Gil's father, Guhl Mephius, and current emperor. Despite his words, Orba was almost certain that the assassins that had attempted to kill both him and the Princess at Seirin Valley were most likely acting under Guhl's orders.【RNM】V.1 - Epilogue :Ineli Mephius approached him and called out to him as her brother, but Orba only quickly avoided her. Volume II *Chapter 1 & 2: Fedom & Dinn: :Orba has been hiding away for a month in his room at the Imperial Palace under Fedom's orders. During this time he has constantly been studying and practicing with Dinn to better play the role of Prince Gil. Despite Fedom's orders not to, Orba is sick of holding up in the room and decides to accept one of the constant inventions form Gil's step sister, Ineli Mephius.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 1) Rogue & Romus: :Orba arrives at Rogue's mansion and meets his wife and son, Romas. During the dinner, Rogue mentions that his son will be participating in the Coming of Age Ceremony at the Founding Festival this year. The conversation then delved into war stories about the fight between Ryucown and the Gladiator Orba and how much Ineli wanted to meet him. Hou Ran & Baton: :When Orba noticed Baton get up a leave the dinner party, he followed, as he had noticed the way he was eyeing Hou Ran earlier. When he reached the cell being used to hold the young dragon that Romus was going to ride, he found Baton, crudely, propositioning her. Orba did not directly get involved, but stood back and watched how Hou Ran was going to respond. After making a fool out of Baton by scaring him with the dragon, she angrily accuses Orba of testing her and stomps on his foot.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 2) Thugs: :After leaving Rogue Saian's home, Baton took Orba and the others into the "Town District." Shortly afterwards the groups is approached by thugs demanding their money. The whole situation reminds Orba when he ran a gang on the streets of Birac. The situation suddenly escalates as more thugs show up and announce that they are taking the young nobles hostage. Trying to scare them, Baton revels that Orba is the Crown Prince and one of the men draws his sword saying he will avenge "Layla." :When they demanded Orba remove his weapons, a pistol and short sword, he took the chance to draw the gun and get a surprise attack on them. Orba then yelled at the young noble's to run and, once they had escaped, he single highhandedly took down the rest of the thugs. :Orba then demanded an explanation from the one who that wanted revenge and hears about the night Gil had used the Right to the First Night on Layla Jayce. Orba is suspicious, as this incident happened right before he took on the role of the Crown Prince and the man saw Fedom there as well.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 3) Zaat Quark & General Oubary: :Orba quickly catches up to the others and plays the part of a scared Prince that escaped on his own. While on their way back to the palace, Orba runs into Zaat Quark and Oubary Bilan leaving a store together. Trying to stay calm with Oubary so close. Orba kept to brief replies as Zaat commented on how he should be careful, as he is suppose to be ill and is yet out fooling around with his friends. Vileena: :When Orba finally returns to his rooms, he finds an annoyed Princess Vileena has been waiting there for much of the afternoon. She remarks on how he was healthy enough to go out and asks his opinion over the matter with Kaiser Islan. Orba gets defensive and they get into a short shouting match, ending with Vileena storming out.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 3) Trivia and Quotes